


[Podfic] I die of love for you, but keep this secret

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship, Download Available, Fluff, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: wordslinging's story, read aloud (12 min.)Nicolo iscrimsonby this point, but still smiling as he shakes his head. “You, good sir, are a shameless flatterer.”“I prefer the term ‘romantic’,” Yusuf says. “And the only shame would be if you were to think my words are not sincere.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	[Podfic] I die of love for you, but keep this secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I die of love for you, but keep this secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789921) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3j7veSP)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:12:44
    * **File size:** 8Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wordslinging for having Blanket Permission to podfic! <3
> 
> The cover fills the "yearning" square of my Podfic Cover Artist Bingo card.


End file.
